


I Still Do

by merrymercy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Reylo prompt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Rey (Star Wars), Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Husband! Ben, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wife! Rey, based on a Twitter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymercy/pseuds/merrymercy
Summary: Working after hours, Ben is welcomed home by a very, very drunk Rey.Based onthis promptretweeted by@reylo_prompts
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	I Still Do

''I'm home.''

Ben was late. _Again._ It had been another routine workday with his desk piling up with heaps of paperwork. He got wrapped up in the stuff he _must_ get done before dusk, and, much to his dismay, got home _much_ later than usual.

He ushers inside and closes the door, his keychains rattling in his hand as he reaches to lock the door behind him. Inside, the lights were on- and Rey _never_ slept with the lights on- so, he _naturally_ gets demented with worry when she doesn't say a 'hello' back.

Ben turns around to see where his wife is when he is answered with an eerie silence. 

''Sweetheart? Where-'' Then he sees her.

There she is, between their long-ass couch and small tv, laying across the floor with her limbs stretched all the way out like a starfish, looking up above. Ben follows her gaze to the ceiling. There's nothing to be seen other than the commonplace white paint.

''Uh, what are you doing?'' Seeming aware of his presence only now, she tears her gaze from the ceiling and turns her head to look at him. She smiles.

''Aw, Bennie.'' Her smile widens as she pats the space to her right, beckoning him over. ''Come sit.''

_Huh_. Bennie? He hasn't heard that one for a long time. And- wait. _That_ _gaze_. He knew that one all too well. 

A second passes and a light bulb goes off in his head until, yes, he realizes that his wife is very, _very_ drunk. Knowing better than to argue with a drunk Rey, he begrudgingly leaves his briefcase near the entrance, walks up to his beautiful wife, and lays across the floor like a starfish.

Rey, looking satisfied, looks away to the same spot on their ceiling, and sighs gleefully. He was _itching_ to ask what might've caught her interest on the spotless white ceiling, _but_. He can't bring himself to when he looks at her.

Ben takes her in- her hair disheveled and still somehow in the braid he did last night, her eyes looking tired, but happy; _so happy_ he can't help but beam at her looking like this. A radiant smile is etched on her lips, and her dimples faintly carve a hole against her plush cheeks. 

She was as beautiful as ever.

He breaks the silence when he embarrassingly feels his heart flutter against his chest- as if he was a stupid _teenager_. Rey was her _wife_ , for God's sake. She has been for _years_. But Ben's heart still managed to skip a beat whenever he realized, _yes;_ after all this time, she's all his as he is all hers. ''What are we looking at, honey?'' 

She frowns at that, though her gaze does not falter from the ceiling.

''Oh you _stupid_ , don't you see it's Spongebob?'' 

Oh. My. _God_.

Did Ben say she was drunk? No. She was _hammered_.

Rey, no matter how little she drank, always got _stupid_ drunk. Ben was usually there to keep his wife from being two sheets to the wind, but tonight, apparently, she had been too impatient to wait for his company.

Which was- _a bad choice_.

''Oh, Spongebob? So, my bad?'' Rey gives him a quiet nod, and ' _watches_ ' whatever she thought she did. Unbeknownst to her, Ben isn't watching the cartoon- _how rude of him_ \- but the woman who turned his life upside down with a way he hadn't thought was possible. Rey turned his- no, _their_ life into a whole-ass _movie._ He didn't even know what his life would've tuned out to be if it wasn't for her.

So, yes, he'd love to watch Spongebob with Rey. Hell- he'd do _anything_ if it made her happy. But, seeing her dreamy eyes, he doesn't look away from her. He _can't_.

His train of thought gets crushed when Rey breaks the silence.

''Do you think he has a crush on Sandy?''

He _splutters_. '' _What?!_ ''

''Sandy. And Spongebob. I mean, look at her-'' She absentmindedly points to the ceiling, her hand swaying from how drunk she is. ''She's cute. I think he has a crush on her.''

That was the last straw. He could _not_ stay serious anymore, so he throws his head back and lets out a loud, _hysterical_ laugh. Rey does look at him this time- his eyes were crinkling at the corners from how much he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back.

'' _Hey_. What's so funny?'' He laughs impossibly _harder_. Peals of laughter burst from deep within- and his laugh was _contagious._ Soon after, she joins him with her own hysteria. Her lips part and the sound of overwhelming joy escapes her- and they laugh together, courtesy of Spongebob, until their eyes are brimmed with tears of mirth. 

How he had no idea, but, somehow, they end up finding each other through blurry eyes; and the next thing he knows, they are hugging each other like shaky koalas, their chests still heaving up and down in laughter as they try to calm down from whatever was happening.

He exhales sharply and inhales slowly, intending to collect himself. He knows from the way she smiles that he pretty much couldn't.

''You're-'' Another breathless laugh, ''You're laughing like that time when we were back in college.''.

His smile turns into a sly grin as he hugs her to his chest. ''Oh, when?'' He can't help but relish in the way her laugh dies down and her breath catches in her throat as he leans in close, his gaze dropping to her lips. ''Help me remember.''

It's just a peck, nothing more, nothing less; but he _loves_ the way she feels, the velvet brush of her soft lips gliding against his. Just when he thinks he wants to hold her close like this _forever_ , the moment is broken, once again with a giggling Rey.

''Remember when you had a _huuuge_ crush on me?'' She snorts at her own comment, and drops her head to his broad chest, all the while smiling like an idiot. She pokes his chest once, twice, and goes on until he replies with a soft hum tingling against her cheeks. ''That was _so_ embarrassing for you.''

He laughs at that, _like he hasn't been laughing before,_ and kisses the crown of her head. ''Babe, we're _married_.''

_What._ She raises her head at that, her brows knitted in thought as she wonders what the hell he's going on about until memories come rushing back- of her walking down the aisle to _him_. In her dazed state of mind, she remembers that this prince charming she's cuddling is, indeed, her husband. 

All of a sudden she's mortified, dazed and drunk and _embarrassed_. ''Still..'' She hides her face in the crook of his neck as she feels her ears heat up.

''Sweetheart,'' Ben can't help but nuzzle his face into her hair as they hug each other impossibly closer. Sighing in contentment, he plants a kiss on the top of her head and mutters in her hair, ''I still do.''

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](twitter.com/merrymerrymercy), let me know what you guys think about this fic! it was such a cute thing to write, so a huge thanks to Fran for suggesting it :D


End file.
